Three Little Words
by PoseidonsLittleGirl
Summary: Cody is trying to tell Bailey that he loves her, but it's harder than it seems. Will he be able to tell her those three little words?
1. Chapter 1

Cody's POV

_Come on Cody,___I kept telling myself. _Just say it._

How was I supposed to tell Bailey that I loved her? It seemed so easy at first, but now when ever I try to tell her I get tongue twisted.

Maybe I could write her a poem saying that I love her. No, that won't work; it wouldn't be the same if those words didn't come out from my mouth.

"Cody! Earth to Cody!" Bailey exclaimed. I hadn't noticed her there. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh…nothing," I lied.

Bailey knit her eyebrows and put her hand on my shoulder. "You know you could tell me anything," she said, making me want to tell her even more.

How hard can it be to say those three little words? I mean I can tell Mom that, but not the girl I love! Ugh! I am such a wimp.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Bailey was so beautiful and smart. Must be why I love her.

It's now or never. "Well, I have to tell you something," I began. "I…"

"Hey Cody!" I turned to see my annoying twin brother Zack. I saw an eight foot churro in his hand. "I just found out that the Smoothie Bar sells churros," he said excitedly.

I frowned. "So you just came to tell me that," I said annoyingly.

"Yeah!" he said. "I brought you on." He placed the churro in front of my face.

"Thanks I'll pass," I said more sure than ever.

"Suit your self," he said trotting away. He gets so annoying sometimes.

I turned back to Bailey and held her hands in mine. "Um…Bailey," I began again. "I well…I…I…"

All of a sudden I felt Bailey's lips on mine. I felt like my body was melting at the second. The moment was memorable. I felt so alive.

I totally love her. She's the only reason I'm alive. Well, also 'cause Mom gave birth to me and…Well you know what I mean.

We finally broke apart, our foreheads touching. I could hear our constant breathing. "Cody…" she began, but got interrupted again by the sound of London's "Yay me's."

Bailey let go of me and blushed. She looked so cute. "What is it London?" she asked.

London gave us one of her million dollar smiles. "I'm going on a date with Luca," she said. It was that guy she met in Rome. "He told me that he traveled all the way from Rome and was on the ship. Yay me!"

Bailey got up from her seat and gave her a hug. "That's great London," she said sweetly. "I'm so happy for you."

London gave a happy laugh. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Come on! You have to help me get ready." And just like that, London dragged Bailey away from me.

I got to tell Bailey that I love her. I bet Luca can tell London he loves her but I'm not to coward to tell her that. That'll be the day, when I tell Bailey I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, it would have been much easier to tell her that I loved her if I knew how to be a man. It's not as easy as it seems. I don't know how to stand up to girls like Zack, especially Bailey.

I sipped my smoothie and savored it. It tasted like Bailey's lips. Maybe it was her strawberry flavored lip gloss. It's not like I use it but…you know.

"Cody!" London yelled from behind. She ran towards me and said, "I tore my dress!"

"And I need to know this because…," I said.

"I need you to sow back it back with your sowing kit," she began. "You know like you did on the International Dateline Dance. You have to sow it or my date with Luca will be ruined and I'll cry."

"Fine," I said pulling out my sowing kit. I knit my eyebrows while knitting the dress. I was still thinking of how to tell Bailey those words every woman wants to hear.

I finished sowing the dress and smiled. "Okay," I said. "You're all set."

"Yay Cody!" she called out. She reached inside her purse and pulled out money. "Here's a hundred bucks."

"Oh thanks, London," I began. "Now I have enough money to buy that telescope…"

"Don't care," she finished and headed the other way.

I finished my smoothie and headed to find Bailey.

It wasn't that hard to find her. Bailey was in her bedroom doing some math homework. That reminds me. I have to do _my_ math homework.

I covered Bailey's eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked.

Bailey gave me one of her cute laughs. "Hmm…I wonder who it might be," she said. "I'm going to give a wild guess. I think it's…Cody!"

I uncovered her eyes and sat next to her. I always feel so happy when I'm with her. This is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"So London's probably having a great time with Luca," I said starting small talk. I wonder if Luca told London he love her yet. It was pretty obvious.

"Yeah," Bailey said looking down at her textbook. "She seems really happy. Luca always did make her happy." I wonder if I make her happy.

"I don't get it," she began.

"Don't get what?" I asked.

"This equation," she said.

"Oh," I responded. I thought she meant something else. She pushed the book towards me. How could she not get this?

"It's 3 over pie," I assured. I guess I started at her to long because she caught me.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are," I said.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she said then looked back down at her textbook.

There was a long silence. Neither one of even bothered to brake it. It felt like forever.

"Um…Bailey," I finally said, braking the silence. She looked up and stared in my eyes. I didn't want to look away. I didn't want to ruin this moment. I was going to tell her. "I…"

"Bailey!" London came in jumping up and down. Oh great, another interruption.

Bailey got up and started jumping with her. "Why are we jumping?" she asked.

London finally stopped jumping. "Luca just told me that he loved me!" she exclaimed. He already told her and I haven't. I'm such a loser.

"That's great, London," Bailey said giving her a hug.

"I know," London yelled. She looked more happy than usual.

"Well," I began. "I got to go." I headed towards the door when I felt Bailey's hand on my shoulder.

"You never finished your sentence, Cody," she said. Our eyes were stuck to each other, but I couldn't tell her in front of London. In fact, I couldn't even tell her if London wasn't here.

"Um…It's not important," I said.

Bailey frowned. "Okay then," she said softly. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me." That made me feel even worse than before.

She slid her hand of my shoulder and went back to her conversation with London.

Why couldn't I just tell her? I had to tell her before she thinks I won't tell her something else. This was going to be much harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

You know what's worse than not telling Bailey that I love her, my twin brother Zack. I think he's Mom's biggest mistake. Why couldn't I be an only child?

It's not that I hate him. It's that sometimes he really gets on my nerves.

I was studying for the Civil War test we were having tomorrow when Zack came in to annoy me. "Yo Cody!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Didn't he have somebody else to bother? "Look if this is one of your lousy…" I began.

"I can say my ABC's backwards," he said. Sometimes he gets really annoying. Why did I need to know that?

"I don't care, okay," I said coldly, and then looked back down to my notes. He acts like a little kid, kind of like London.

Zack sighed and took a seat next to me. "You don't have to be so grumpy," he said softly. I think I hurt his feelings.

I closed my textbook and looked down. I might as well tell Zack. He might have some advice. "Well," I began. "The truth is that…" I stopped. Should I tell him?

Zack looked at me like if he was waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath and finally spilled it. "I haven't told Bailey I love her yet!" I confessed.

Zack started laughing at me. I knew this was going to happen once I told him. I never trusted my brother and now I chose to. Sometimes I don't get myself.

I couldn't stand the laughter anymore. What was so funny about not telling my girlfriend I loved her yet? So what if Luca told London first than me. I still had deep love for Bailey. It's not like the world was going to end if I didn't tell her.

"What's so funny?" I finally said, ending his laughter.

He gave me his last chuckle. "That I have a wimp as my brother," he said. Wow, he's such an amazing brother.

"What did I do to deserve to have a brother like this?" I groaned, looking up to the ceiling.

"What I meant was that," he began. "Why are you so afraid of telling her? It's not like she doesn't love you back." He paused, but then continued immediately. "Come on, Cody. How hard can it be?"

I never thought that Zack would give me this advice. He would usually make fun of me or pull a prank on me. We've never talked about girls because we don't have the same taste. I mean Zack likes one different girl each week, and I have loved the same girl practically the day I met her.

"Harder than you think, Zack," I responded. "What if I tell her 'I love you' and she doesn't love me back? What if she just looks at me like I'm an idiot? Ugh! I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry, dude. Just tell her and everything will be okay," he assured. Who knew that Zack gave good girl advice?

Zack got up and left me there thinking about what to do. I hope that those words came out of my mouth pretty soon.

It was practically midnight. I was alone outside on the sky deck, just looking up at the stars. They reminded me of Bailey's eyes, two bright little stars.

"Cody," I heard a voice behind me. It was Bailey. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she had a blanket, rapped around herself.

It took me a while to answer. We were just starring at each other's eyes. I didn't want to look away from those beautiful eyes.

"Bailey," I began. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" She usually would be asleep by this time.

"The question is: What are _you_ doing here?" she asked. She was right. What was I doing here? What _she_ doing here?

Bailey sat next to me and sighed. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she whispered.

I turned to see her face. "Not as beautiful as you," I whispered back. She looked away from me and looked back at the stars, snuggling in her blanket a little more.

"Um…Cody," she began. I stared at her as she spoke. "You never finished your sentence."

"Aren't you going to share that blanket," I said, changing the subject.

"Cody, I'm serious," she said.

"I don't if I should tell you," I said.

"Just tell me, Cody," she sounded angry now.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never, without interruptions or pauses. "Okay. Um… Bailey," I said. Our foreheads were already touching. "I…I…"

"Are you going to tell me or not, Cody?" she asked.

"I love you, Bailey," I finally said. That was easier than I thought.

Bailey smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Cody," she said as I leaned in. Our lips were touching now.

The moment was unforgettable. I finally told her that I loved her and we kissed. I never wanted to end.

I do and always will love Bailey Picket, forever.

The end.

**Give me reviews! Press that button and you'll make my day. Please! I know you want to.**

**Press the magic button.**

**\/**


End file.
